


Почему облака не падают на землю

by honeyoatbread



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kindergartener Sehun, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Сехуна радуют только две вещи — пожары и дети, но потом в его жизнь врывается стихийное бедствие покруче.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Почему облака не падают на землю

Хорошо горит, думает Сехун, и глаза у него тоже горят. По вечернему небу разливается зарево, по асфальту — вода из гидранта. Горит лапшичная «Коко-шмоко», и, собственно, туда ей и дорога. 

Сехуна вообще по жизни радуют только две вещи — пожары и дети. Начитавшийся популярной психологии Чонин говорит, что это всё от аутоагрессии (особенно дети) и неопределимого влечения к Танатосу, отчего Сехун вспыхивает, как сухая спичка, и кидает друга в игнор на неделю. Хотя какой из Чонина друг? Не друг, а так — пятый месяц не возвращает сехунов свитшот.

А Танатос и правда в его вкусе. Который бог, который грек. Но не потому что бог, и не потому что грек, а просто. Сехун бы встал перед зеркалом и покрутил у виска, но за двадцать пять лет начал привыкать к себе и забил.

Почему он вообще об этом вспомнил?

Огонь почти потушили, и Сехун рассеянно смотрит по сторонам, рассматривая зевак. Все какие-то грустные, неоправданно взволнованные, некрасивые… И тут у него ёкает в груди. Всего в паре шагов от него стоит какой-то стрёмный чувак с попкорном и флегматично рассматривает тлеющий фасад. 

Родственная душа, думает Сехун.

— Я тут однажды отравился. Дважды. Может, трижды. Мыть руки здешний повар не любит, но готовит, как боженька, — говорит Сехун, и чувствует себя полным придурком.

Потому что он и есть полный придурок. И чувак с попкорном думает так же, а потому благоразумно пропускает нелепый подкат мимо ушей и продолжает жевать попкорн. 

Должно быть не судьба, думает Сехун, продолжает посматривать на Франца – так он назвал незнакомца, в честь Кафки; а всё из-за пронзительных глаз — и к исходу второй минуты начинает всерьёз подозревать, что тот и поджёг лапшичную. 

Доев попкорн, Франц сминает пакет и уходит в закат, пылающий, как сердце Сехуна – он вообще очень впечатлительный парень, хоть и старается не подавать вида.

***

— Давай уже, поехали, — тихо говорит Кёнсу, поправляет ворот чёрной водолазки и свайпит, не читая, три новых уведомления от старшего брата. Парень за рулём дрожит, как оторванный листок, и заводит машину. А мог бы девушку завести, звучит у него в голове грозный мамин голос, и это совсем не помогает.

Машина трогается с места; водитель не смотрит в зеркало заднего вида.

— Всё с тобой ясно, — презрительно фыркает Кёнсу и ещё более презрительно замолкает, силой мысли транслируя экзаменуемому: аварийку не включил; манёвр закончил криво; педали газа боишься, как встречи со своей бывшей; смотришь как-то не так, а-за-это-между-прочим-на-филиппинах-убивают. 

Нет, Кёнсу не валит учеников. Он только учит их вождению, и немножечко — жизни.

На обед у него разочарование в очередном недоводителе, бутер с пеперони и последняя серия «Рика и Морти»; не особенно хорошая — но другого Кёнсу от жизни вообще не ждёт.

_Не будь говнюком_ , высвечивается в очередном сообщении.

_Мы же, блядь, братья_

_Она тебя не укусит_

_Кёнсу_

_КЁНСУ_

_Я всем покажу тот видос, где ты каверишь Boyfriend Бибера_

Конечно, Кёнсу соглашается отвести племянницу в детский сад. Сколько ей там исполнилось, четыре? Могла бы и сама дойти. 

Кёнсу вообще по жизни радуют две вещи — мороженое со вкусом пива и смертность всего сущего. Первая тушит в нём постоянные вспышки тихой ярости, вторая помогает справиться со всем остальным.

Как хорошо, что однажды ему не придётся просыпаться рано по утрам и куда-то идти. Как хорошо, что однажды ему вообще не придётся просыпаться. 

Из всех детей Суён была не такой уж противной, но это не точно — Кёнсу избегает всех ниже себя и не жаждет заполучить точные статистические данные относительно невыносимости мелких сопляков. Важное уточнение: он не ненавидит детей. Дети как орео с корнишоном — не для всех. Кёнсу попробовал (важное уточнение номер два: не детей) и ему не понравилось.

***

— А пчёлки кушают кимчи?

— Почему вода МОКРАЯ?

— Зачем у тебя нет бороды?!

Сехун умиляется деткам, но считает минуты до тихого часа. Он всего лишь безбородый нянь, троечник из педагогического колледжа, и не всегда успевает отбиться от вопросов подопечных. 

В группе не хватает трёх ребят; Донхёк и Чжено слегли с ветрянкой, а почему нет Суён, никто не знает. Наверное, тоже заболела — октябрь-месяц на дворе, вирусы гуляют.

Звенит колокольчик на входе, и Сехун с широченной улыбкой бросается встречать опоздунью:

— Ето кто к нам плисёл такой калосий, — пищит он, помогая Суён снять курточку.

— Она проспала. Хреново воспитал её отец, никакой дисциплины, — сухо говорит мужчина в чёрном пальто, с которым пришла Суён.

— Не ругайтесь при детях! — шикает Сехун и роняет на пол курточку, а вместе с ней и челюсть. 

Чувак с попкорном! Должно быть всё-таки судьба, думает Сехун. За неделю, прошедшую с пожара, он дважды вспоминал Франца — споткнувшись о «Процесс» в твёрдой обложке у Чонина и увидев похожего мужчину в экзаменаторской машине неподалёку от детсада. 

— А вы, должно быть… — говорит он, втайне надеясь, что чувак с попкорном сообщит ему своё настоящее имя, возраст, знак Зодиака (только бы не Козерог!) и любит ли пиццу с ананасами. 

Лишённый возможности выражаться нецензурно, Кёнсу молчит и пытается понять, какой из типично родительских ритуалов он забыл, если воспитатель смотрит на него такими безумными глазами. 

Блондин. Высокий, дрянь. Немного страшный, но это ничего. Лицо знакомое — наверное, когда-то завалил у него экзамен. 

— Вы, наверное, с Сынсу…

Кёнсу кивает.

— Партнёры? — понимающе и немного грустно говорит Сехун, и на пол падает ещё одна челюсть.

— НЕТ. ФУ, — решительно отвечает Кёнсу. Ему срочно нужно пивное мороженое и альтернативная концовка «Рика и Морти».

Сехун приносит тысячу и одно извинение и упархивает с Суён под мышкой — смущённый и довольный, хотя ему, конечно, ничего не светит.

***

Проходит четырнадцать сраных месяцев, и они начинают встречаться. Это происходит почти романтично. Весь Сеул в рождественских огнях, Кёнсу в очередной раз приводит Суён в садик и задерживается, чтобы по привычке поболтать с Сехуном. Он разматывает зелёный шарф и пытается дружелюбно улыбаться; от него пахнет сладким лаймом и кедром — так, должно быть, пахнут и одинокие лесники, которые умываются росой, ходят босиком по траве и ночами пишут стихи.

— Привет, — говорит Сехун, и забывает обо всём.

— Привет, — говорит Кёнсу и не видит, как его глупое выражение лица смешит племянницу.

Сехуна дергает за штанину Чжисон — его старание заслуживает похвалы — и донимает очередным вопросом:

— Почему облака не падают на землю? Почему? — ноет Чжисон.

— Ага, молодец, — отмахивается Сехун и мелет всякую чепуху о том, что англосаксы предпочитали бороды вилкообразной формы, двузубой или трезубой; Кёнсу действительно интересно. 

— Почему? — не унимается ребёнок, — ПОЧЕМУ ОБЛАКА НЕ ПАДАЮТ ПОЧЕМУ ПОЧЕМУ ПОЧЕМУ-У-У-У-У-У ПОЧЕМУ НЕ ПАДАЮТ ОБЛАКА НА ЗЕМЛЮ НЕ ПАДАЮТ ПОЧЕМУ НЕ?!

— Господи, спаси и сохрани меня от матюков, — не выдерживает Кёнсу, и опускается на колено. — Облака состоят из мелких капелек воды или кристалликов льда, которым не дает упасть броуновское движение молекул и сопротивление воздушной среды, это же очевидно. 

Броуновское движение — это так сексуально, думает Сехун, и молниеносно краснеет.

— Какой же ты классный, — думает он. (Вслух.) 

Кёнсу принимает цвет своего шарфа, а потом и вовсе начинает светиться, как ёлочная гирлянда, выбегает на улицу, кричит, что слишком стар для этого дерьма, возвращается, и застенчиво говорит:

— Прости, распидорасило чот.

***

Однажды Сехун публикует в инстаграме размытый клоуз-ап аркана «Колесо фортуны», через неделю фотографирует голую стену в офисе Кёнсу, пропущенную через розовый фильтр, ещё через два дня — фото распечатанного скрина из «Волчонка». Все, кто знают Сехуна, могут легко расшифровывать ребус.

«Почему мне так везёт влюбляться в уёбков и страдать?»

Ох, Сехун. 

Оказывается, что Кёнсу бесстыдно лжёт о собственной колючести и ненависти к миру. Он поёт под гитару, с удовольствием готовит, присылает гифки с красными пандами и всё спускает с рук племяннице.

Сехун знал, что будет непросто, но оказался совершенно беззащитен перед истинным лицом бойфренда — лицом трепетного котика. 

А ещё оказалось, что Кёнсу любит звёзды. Они сидят на крыше, крошат чипсы в пивное мороженое и рассматривают ночное небо. Почти не душно — редкость, — и воздух будто хрустальный. Кёнсу рассказывает, что «Денеб» может и звучит красиво, но на самом деле это сокращение от арабского «дгенеб эд-дажа жех». Куриный хвост! 

До Кёнсу — сокращение от «чемпион по самым неромантичным астрономическим фактам».

— Каждый атом состоит из ядра и электронного облака, — говорит он, рисуя шариковой ручкой на запястье Сехуна. — Когда атомы приближаются друг к другу, облако одного из них отталкивает от себя облако другого. Так что на атомном уровне два материальных объекта не могут коснуться друг друга. Такие дела.

Его глаза горят — а Сехун очень любит, когда горит. 

— Я вот что скажу — он зачерпывает ложкой побольше мороженого, — Хуйня эта твоя физика, — и мажет им Кёнсу по носу, чтобы прочувствовал каждым атомом. 

— Засчитано.

***

Первую годовщину они отмечают пожаром — горит городской бассейн, и Сехун находит это потрясающим. Он крепко-крепко держит Кёнсу за руку — тот почти не притворяется мебелью. За последние месяцы он очеловечился, иногда даже закрывает глаза на то, что ученики от страха перед ним забывают пристегнуть ремень безопасности.

— Ох блядь, да ты ж Танатос, — вдруг верещит Сехун, когда они возвращаются домой. Плохие привычки любимых очень заразны.

— Мужчина, вы кто? Куда вы меня тащите! Прекратите! Люди, убивают, грабят, насилуют! — на той же громкости отвечает Кёнсу без единой эмоции в голосе.

— Ты весь про смерть, в чёрном, с железным сердцем и меня к тебе непреодолимо влечёт, — томно выдыхает Сехун и заходится в хохоте. 

— Боюсь спросить, что на этот раз читает Чонин. 

— Ничего, просто я тебя люблю.

— Ох. 

— Ага.

— Кхм.

— Ну и…

— Ого.

— ???

— …

— Кёнсу, у тебя лицо зелёное, и я точно знаю, что это значит. 

— Ятебятоже, — сердито выпаливает Кёнсу.

Он милее любой красной панды, думает Сехун. 

И они живут долго и счастливо (пока Сехун не признаётся, что больше видеть не может пивное мороженое, но это уже совсем другая история).


End file.
